


Потери

by fandom_Metropolis_2018, MasterIota



Series: Спецквест [3]
Category: Krypton (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Gen, Revolution, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Солдаты искали бунтовщиков среди бескастовых так упорно, что им пришлось появиться.





	Потери

В коридорах Цитадели было слишком много трупов, и теперь, остыв от горячки боя, Сег с трудом сдерживал тошноту. Он не хотел этого: бомб под залами Совета, сожженных лабораторий, пятен крови на белых стенах, — но другие...

Солдаты искали бунтовщиков среди бескастовых так упорно, что им пришлось появиться.

Сег помнил глухое, бесстрашное чувство, кипящее в груди, помнил, как легко было вскидывать сжатую в кулак руку и кричать, кричать, кричать — о том, сколько пыли нужно проглотить, чтобы встать на ноги, о том, сколько слез нужно пролить, о том, скольких близких нужно похоронить.

Когда пришло время, Сег зажал в кулаке камень, ударил им по голове того из стражников, который оказался достаточно глупым для того, чтобы не надеть шлем, и забрал у него бластер. Кэм взял станнер, и вместе они решили: они должны подняться наверх раньше, чем солдаты спустятся вниз.

Он шел к залу Совета, прижимая к бедру тяжелый трехглавый шлем, маску Голоса Рао. Холодный металл колол пальцы — Сег толкнул дверь и шагнул в коридор, последний на его пути.

Здесь тел было немного. Большая часть защитников Совета полегла на лестницах, и до последнего рубежа дотянуло не больше десятка бойцов — Сег бросил короткий взгляд на ближайшее тело и сбился с шага, с секундным запозданием узнавая ее.

Лита.

Он видел, будто наяву: клинок проходит между сочленений доспеха, вымотанная сражением Лита, покачнувшись, падает на колени, и бескастовый с прикрытым платком лицом добивает ее ударом рукояти по виску.

Она научила Сега этому приему, а он научил других.

Волосы Литы безнадежно растрепались — сложный энергетический замок заколки выключился вместе со всей остальной техникой, превратив ее в бесполезный кусок пластика. Сег бросил взгляд назад, убеждаясь, что в коридоре нет других повстанцев, опустил шлем и присел рядом с Литой на корточки, протянул руку к ее лицу. Чувство было неприятное, но смутно завораживающее — Сег как будто стоял у самого края купола, в шаге от безжалостного холода пустошей: глаза жгло, в груди было тесно, пальцы покалывало.

Кожа Литы, смуглая и сладкая, стала серой и пористой — Сег поспешно облизнул губы, сглатывая горькую волну тошноты, — глаза закатились и помутнели, пропитанный кровью локон намертво прилип к пробитому виску, черты лица опасно заострились.

Она все еще была красивой, но теперь это была странная, потусторонняя красота. Сег медленно выдохнул и поднялся на ноги, так и не прикоснувшись к ней.

В груди было холодно. Шлем казался вдвое тяжелее.

— Ладно, — прошептал Сег, крепче сжимая пальцы на металлическом краю. — Ладно.

Лите повезло погибнуть в бою, в конце концов — повстанцы не могли себе позволить оставлять врагов в живых. Если ему предстоит править, с потерями придется смириться.


End file.
